


Lucky Day In

by soyboyslut



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Joey Tribbiani, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chandler Bing, Consensual Sex, First Time, Gay Chandler Bing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Playful Sex, Porn With Plot, Teasing, Top Joey Tribbiani, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyboyslut/pseuds/soyboyslut
Summary: Chandler decides to abstain from dinner with his dear friends. He's been quite set on staying in the apartment whenever he has the opportunity. Joey worries about his sudden introversion and leaves dinner early to check up on him.Needless to say, it wasn't introversion that was the issue.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Lucky Day In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work posted here. It also happens to be ancient, and very much unfinished - the last time I apparently touched it was September 28, 2016. Very sorry for the mess you're about to read.
> 
> Rereading this makes my skin crawl. Maybe if it gets enough love, I'll think about polishing it up & finishing it.
> 
> But for now? Enjoy, I guess.

It was another rainy day, droplets of rain pouring all over the windows, slight thunder rolling in the background. A perfect day to lounge around. Unless you're Chandler Bing.  
Chandler, normally hanging around his friends, had decided to stay in today. Everyone had a date, went out to eat, or was just hanging out with someone, but Chandler had made an excuse to stay in. He had said he didn't feel good, which, obviously was not true, since he was rubbing himself.

Jacking off was not a regular thing for Chandler, it was always a brand new experience each time he had decided to do it. This time surely was the strangest of all, though.

A few weeks ago, Chandler knew Joey, one of his best friends, was going to be bringing home a girl, which Joey was sure to state in every sentence he’d spoken that day. Naturally, he also knew they'd most likely have sex once they had gotten home. So, Chandler had devised a simple, yet devious plan. He had set up a hidden camera in Joey's room, eager to blackmail him with the video when he found an opportunity. And, of course, everything went accordingly that night. Chandler went out that night, sure to turn on the camera, and sure as hell, Joey and the girl had a one night stand. No biggie.  
Until today.

Chandler hadn't gotten the chance to do anything with the tape he recorded, and Joey wasn't doing anything that he thought was worth blackmailing him for. So, what better else to do than transfer the tape to the computer and watch it? Mistake number one. Chandler had already gotten into mind he was going to watch it earlier that day, and couldn't help but immediately begin playing it when everything was set up. So, he put in his headphones and turned up the volume. Mistake number two. He thought about taking out the headphones, but, hey, he had to check if the thing had even recorded anything. It was too late to go back now.

The video showed Chandler leaving the camera, walking out of the room, and closing the door. After about two minutes, Joey walked in with the girl behind him. He shut the door, immediately shoving her up against the wall, kissing her, barely taking a breath. He only pulled away to begin stripping the woman, leading her to the bed before he started stripping himself. Chandler watched quietly, slightly aroused by this. He looked away for just a few seconds, and when he looked back he saw that his friend was already beginning to pound into the girl, growling and moaning as he thrust into her. Tugging her hair and teasing her, making her whine and beg. Chandler's face was now bright red with envy, thinking of his best friend in ways he had never thought of before. He found his hand inching down to his member, reaching into his pants to play with himself quietly as he watched Joey fuck the girl. He was deeply indulged in the film, repeating some of the scenes over and over, memorizing every single thing Joey did. And before Chandler knew it, he came.  
Chandler took a deep breath, turning off the computer before getting up to go clean up after himself. He didn’t plan on doing this again, but jacking off to the video just felt so good.  
And so this went on for about a week, Chandler watching his best friend fuck some girl almost nightly. Except for one night. Tonight.

The night was quite stormy, and everyone was going to go out and eat, as it was the day they all made plans to dine together. Everyone invited Chandler to come, but he simply refused, which was beginning to worry Joey. Why wasn't Chandler, his best friend, coming to eat with them anymore? Had he done something? Joey didn't know, but he did know that he would figure it out. And so, after about 10 minutes of eating at the restaurant, he went out to his car, beginning to drive back to the apartment.

Joey was supposed to be gone for quite a while, he was out with everyone else, according to him. So, Chandler began to do what he had been doing for the past week now. He pulled up the video on his computer, unbuckled his pants, and began to jack off. He covered his mouth with his hands, moaning into them as he heard Joey speak dirtily to the woman. Chandler's mind was now trained to block out the girl now though, almost accepting Joey's voice as if he was talking directly to him, pounding his hole and everything. 

But, little did Chandler know, Joey was silently opening the door like he normally did. He assumed that Chandler was asleep (since he normally did fall fast asleep in stormy weather, such as tonight.) But to Joey's surprise, as he closed the door, he heard a moan. He perked up, squinting a bit. Joey gently closed the door behind him, locating the source of the moan. He looked around, walking to the middle of the room. Another moan broke the air, and Joey was shocked to hear it come from Chandler's room. Chandler? Jerking off? This was new.

He crept to the door, gently pressing his ear against the closed door. 

Chandler, unaware of Joey's return to the home, was still jacking off, headphones in, volume blasting.. He was so close to cumming, on the verge of begging loudly as his best friend moaned into his ears. "Ah... Joey... More.." He moaned out, arching his back against the chair as he sped up.

As soon as he heard his name, Joey's face went completely red, his heart skipping a beat. Did he just hear Chandler moan his name? He shook his head. No, he couldn’t have. He was going to just walk away, but the thought burned into his mind. He had to know now. Joey quietly opened the door, peering in. To his surprise, Chandler was indeed jerking off. He attempted to peer at what Chandler was watching, and his jaw dropped.  
"Chandler?!" He said in a loud voice as he realized the figures on the screen were indeed him and the girl he had banged earlier.

Chandler, who nearly fell out of his chair, turned off the monitor and shot up. "Joey!" He said, recognizing the voice instantly, rushing to zip his member away, turning to him. "W-What're you doing here?!" He asked, pushing his foggy glasses up his nose.

"I was worried about you, Chan! I should be asking you what you're doing!" Joey said, taken aback by the fact that his best friend was watching porn of him. How did he even get ahold of this?  
"I-I wasn't doing anything!" Chandler stuttered, wondering how he had not heard Joey come in.  
Joey stepped closer to Chandler. Closing the door behind him, he crossed his arms. "How did you get a videotape of me banging someone?" He narrowed his eyes.  
"I-I..." Chandler was tripping on his words, playing nervously with his hands. "I may have recorded you, for blackmailing purposes." He said in a small, hoarse voice, stepping back into his computer desk as Joey stepped forward.  
"Blackmailing purposes? You were planning to blackmail me?" Joey raised an eyebrow immediately, stepping forward once more. "If you were planning to blackmail me with those tapes, then why in the hell were you watching them?" He demanded, pushing Chandler gently towards his bed.  
"I don't know!" Chandler said, worried that Joey was going to be angry at him for doing so. "Please, don't tell anyone Joe! This is so embarrassing!" Chandler pleaded, covering one side of his red face with his hand, looking away.

"I dunno, Chan. It was pretty surprising to see you jacking off to me. I didn't see you as that type of guy. I might just tell Ross." Joey said.  
"That type of guy? I'm not like that, Joe, you know I am! I would never jack off to you." He said defensively, looking back up at Joey.  
"But you moaned my name."  
Chandler, somehow, managed to flush a shade of red darker. "Did not!"  
"I heard you, Chandler." He pushed him further onto the bed. Chandler fell onto his back, and Joey placed a hand on his chest.  
"What are you doing?" Chandler snapped and looked up at him, breathing heavily.  
"Easy there, tiger. I came home early to check up on you.." He looked outside, the storm steadily picking up. "And, well, you know, you moaning my name and all was a turn-on. I think I should blackmail you for moaning my name. Well, unless you want to own up to it."  
"Joey! That's not fair!" Chandler whined. "Just pretend this never happened! I’ll get rid of the-"  
"Chandler." He interrupted. "You're hard. You totally want me." He grinned.  
Chandler looked down at his boner, looking back up at Joey. “I’m not hard.” He said defiantly.  
Joey placed a finger on his bulge, smirking. “Your body’s saying something different, in a language I understand. I can take care of this. Then we can forget this whole thing even happened.”  
Chandler sighed in defeat. "Fine, just.. help me get rid of this. I'll get rid of the tapes, and you don't talk about.. This. Deal?" Chandler looked up at Joey.  
Joey nodded, already beginning to unzip Chandler's pants. "Deal."

By the time Chandler could even realize the situation he agreed to, Joey had already gotten Chandler's pants unzipped, his member out in the open.. Chandler opened his mouth to say something, but Joey had leaned in, beginning to kiss him.  
Chandler widened his eyes in surprise. Joey was... kissing him? He expected him to just bang him and get it over with, but… He wasn’t going to complain. After all, the taste of his mouth was sweet, and damn, it felt good to feel their tongues meet.

Joey pulled away after a few seconds, a small spit bridge formed in between them. "I've been wanting to do this to you for a long time." He whispered before he leaned into Chandler's neck, giving a few short stocky breaths before he bit into his neck, sucking on his skin.  
Chandler shivered as he felt Joey's teeth graze on him, biting his lip as he felt himself enjoying this. 

He sucked on this spot for a few seconds before he slowly let his teeth rub against his skin, biting into another spot. He moved a hand to Chan’s face, pulling his glasses off. He held them up in one hand, and after Joey had left a few spots on Chandler's neck, which would need obvious covering, he slowly crawled in front of his member, sitting on his knees. He put the glasses up somewhere safe before he looked at him. "What do you want to be done to you first, Chandler?" He asked softly.  
Chandler covered his face, red in embarrassment. "Joey..!" He whisper-yelled.

“Whaat?” Joey responded, staring down at him.  
“Just get this over with!” Chandler said, refusing to look at him.

Joey shrugged. “Alright, alright, I’m going.” He said, leaning down as he slowly licked the tip of Chandler’s small member. Chandler shivered at the lick, closing his eyes as Joey’s warm mouth intertwined with his dick. “Hh..” He murmured quietly as Joey began to bop up and down, swirling his tongue around his member.  
Chandler found himself quite pleased with this. It was only a dream that Joey was ever going to go down on him, and only really thought about it in daydreams. Or, wet dreams, sometimes.. He decided that it would now be okay to moan quietly, and that he did.  
But once Joey heard him make a noise, took it as a queue to begin going faster and deeper, keeping an eye on Chandler. He was stiff, eyes closed, his hand simultaneously extending out to touch Joey.  
And Chandler, who was enjoying himself quite a lot, took a hold of Joey’s hair, running his hand through it as he was being sucked off.  
Joey didn’t appreciate the action and nibbled his member. Chandler immediately jumped a bit, opening his eyes. “Joey!” He whined. “I was enjoying myself! Stop that!” He said as Joey nibbled him again.  
“Mm…” Joey pulled his head up, ignoring him. “I think it’s your turn.” He sat up, pulling Chandler up as well.

Chandler tilted his head “What?”  
Joey grinned, motioning towards his own member. “Your turn. Remember, this is going to be all the lube you get, so.. suck well.” He grinned devilishly.  
Chandler groaned, looking at his crotch. He immediately noticed Joey’s large bulge as he fumbled to unbuckle his jeans.  
Joey finally accomplished this, holding his member in his hands. Chandler widened his eyes.  
“It’s huge…” Chandler said quietly, remembering the size of it on the tape as Joey began to slowly push his head down towards him.

“How am I supposed to do this?” Chandler looked up at him.  
Joey shrugged. “You’ll figure it out. You have done this before, right?”  
He sighed and nodded, repeating what Joey had done to him, mixing up patterns and trying new things.  
“Hm.. Try to get all of it.” Joey said as he watched Chandler, petting his head.  
“My mouth is only so big.” He said, his words nearly unrecognizable.  
Joey chuckled at his slurred words. “I shouldn’t be able to hear you at all. Keep going.”

After a while, Joey pulled Chandler up by his hair.  
Chandler wiped his mouth, looking at Joey. “Can we please?” He asked.  
“Please what?” Joey looked at him.  
“You know what I mean..”  
“I want you to say it.”  
Chandler sighed loudly, clearly embarrassed. “Will you please fuck me?”

Joey, now recognizing that he was now in full control, smirked. “Of course I can.”  
He pulled Chandler towards him, pulling off his pants, tossing them aside.  
Chandler was now fully naked, his significantly smaller figure sprawled across the bed.

The sight of Chandler lying so helplessly turned Joey on big time, and he began to prod at Chandler’s hole, slipping the tip of his finger into him.  
Chandler moaned quietly as he tightened around Joey’s fingers. “Joeyy, come onn.” He croaked. “You know I'm sensitive!”  
Joey smirked again. “Oh, I know.” He began to play with him, teasing his hole. “But, your ass, it’s just so… so perfect. I can’t help but want to play around with it before I fuck your brains out.” He said, slipping another finger in.  
“Do you really have to talk like that?”  
“I don’t know, you really seemed to enjoy it by the way you were jacking off to it.”  
“Joey!” He moaned out in annoyance and pleasure.  
“What is it?” He looked at his face, thrusting his fingers in and out of him slowly.  
“Hh… Joey, just put it in already..’ He groaned, closing his eyes once more.  
Smack! Joey slapped Chandler’s ass. He gasped shortly in return.  
“What was that, Chan? I couldn’t hear you.” Joey sneered at the fresh hand mark on Chandler’s ass.  
“Ah! I said, put it in me!” He said quickly, not expecting the slap.  
“Put it in you? That’s so unlike you, Chandler!” Joey said, biting his lip, grinning.  
“Joey! Stop teasing me and put it inside of me! Please! ” He said loudly, looking up at his dumb grin.  
“Well, if you insist on it.” Joey started to let the tip rub against him, teasing him shortly before he started to push it in.  
“W-Wait! Joey! I… I have to tell you something before you start.” Chandler looked down, taking a deep breath. “I never have had sex with a man.”  
He raised a brow. “You.. haven’t? I’m a bit surprised.”  
“No, I haven’t. Please, go easy on me.”  
Joey smiled, rubbing his hand against Chandler’s cheeks. “If you want, I can just go get a condom and some lube. If I had known it was your first time with a dude, I wouldn’t have made you suck my dick.”  
Chandler looked back up at him. “No!” He said, realizing he said that a bit too enthusiastically. “I.. I just want you, and only you. Nothing to stop us.”  
Joey seemed surprised by his tone. “Are you sure..?”  
“Of course I’m sure. Joey, I’ve wanted you for… a long time. I’m so glad you’re going to be the first one to do this because I… I trust you.” He looked up at him, embarrassed.  
“Chandler,” Joey smiled as well, leaning in to kiss him. “I’ve wanted you for a long time too.”  
He leaned upwards so that their lips would touch, embracing Joey’s mouth. He kissed him for a few minutes before he pulled away. 

“I’ll start slowly.” He heard his friend say before he felt the head of his cock push deeper into him.  
Chandler bit his lip to avoid moaning. He didn’t want to seem any more sensitive than he did now.  
However, Joey noticed as he had half of his length in. “You know, if you want to be vocal, you don't have to hold it in. We’re the only ones here.”  
“Be more vocal?” He said, his sarcasm slowly sneaking back into his voice. “Fine. I want you to go faster.” He crossed his arms.  
“Go faster? I’m not even fully in you yet, I don’t think that’s-”  
“Please, just hurry!” He said quickly.  
Joey shrugged, suddenly forcing all nine inches of himself into him.  
Chandler moaned out loudly. “Ah-! Not that quickly!” He stiffened up.  
Joey felt him tighten around him and took a slight breath. “I know I promised to go slow, but…” He began to thrust half of himself in and out of him, extremely slowly. “You started it.” His chuckle faded out into small groans.

“So you decided to go slower than slow?” Chandler said.  
“For someone who’s never had sex with a guy before, you sure are needy.” Joey growled before he switched to pushing his full length into him, thrusting deeply into him.  
“Ahh..” Chandler writhed a bit under Joey. This seemed to shut him up.  
Once he decided that going slowly wasn’t his favorite cup of tea, he started to slowly pull out.  
“I have an idea.” He announced.  
“Oh, joy.” Chandler mumbled. “What’s your idea?” He looked up at him.  
Joey looked down at him, a smile spreading across his face. “Get on all fours.”  
“What?” Chandler squinted.  
“You heard me. Come ooon, get on it.” Joey said, slowly pulling him up by the arm.  
He sighed in embarrassment as he got up onto his knees slowly, and Joey pushed him onto his arms. “There we go.” Joey said, inserting himself back in. Once he did, he started to thrust back into Chandler.

\--- I stopped writing here. Did I mention I fucking suck at writing PWP?


End file.
